1. Technical Field
This device relates to adjustable electronic component holders that offer hands free use thereof. Specifically, portable media holding device for use in bathrooms and restrooms where stable, safe and accessible positioning and placement of the media device is critical.
As people take their media into the restroom, they look for somewhere to place their media that is most accessible to them while they are handling their restroom business. Some people use the counter tops surrounding the sink to set their media on. Some people have tables and shelves in their restrooms to set their media on. Some people do not have anything in their restrooms to support their media and have to set their media on their leg, their now wrinkled up pulled down pants, the floor, the back of the toilet, the edge of an actual sink, and but not limited to their hands. All of these places are compromises for the user of such media because as the media user is engaged in their bathroom business they cannot enjoy their media because of the media placement. Although sinks, sink counter tops, tables, counters, shelves, legs, hands, floor, pulled down pants etc. may be there to inefficiently support a media user's media in the restroom; these sinks, sink tops, counters, shelves etc. are in many cases not in an optimal position for the media user. This in turn reduces the user's ability to enjoy their media while they are doing their business. Furthermore, when a user of said media is using the toilet, commode, bidet etc., they are not in a position to move about and are generally limited to an arm length when finding somewhere to place their media.
For example, if a media user was using the toilet and had a phone on his/her leg while watching a video on the internet. When that media user says went to reach for the toilet paper, the phone would now be vulnerable to fall in the toilet so the media user before hand, if possible, may set their media on the sink counter top while their hands are still free. Now this media user has mostly disengaged from their media as the media is not in a position where the user can efficiently view the phone's screen to view the video. Since the user did not have a dedicated device to hold their media, they were forced to limit their media experience. The example just given clearly demonstrates the need for a device that holds media in a position that does not compromise the user's interaction even when engaging in their bathroom business. In addition to someone benefiting from using the media holder device when using the toilet, this media holding device may benefit someone using the bathroom in general for things such as showering, brushing teeth, putting on makeup etc. as they will now have a dedicated place to hold and position their media rather than setting it on the places listed previously. Thus a unique media holder device has been invented for the purposes of alleviating the user of said compromised media interaction by allowing the media user to place their media on a holder device which is firmly supported by a typical toilet paper holder, which is installed in most bathrooms.
2. Description of Prior Art
As noted, media holder devices have been directed to addressing the problem of individuals taking entertainment and information devices into restrooms. As such, a variety of devices have been created to store and position media devices to allow the users to enjoy the devices while in the bathroom. Such prior art devices can be seen in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2009/0050770, which describes a collapsible bathroom caddy having a boom from which magazine, cell phone and toilet paper holder extend.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,567,878 is directed to a toilet user's rollable desk having a work support desk surface and toilet paper storage on a wheeled platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,307 claims a vehicle accessory holder with a gooseneck shaft that is secured within a vehicle having a phone mounting platform on its oppositely disposed end.
Finally, an example of related holding devices can be seen in U.S. Design Patent D521,990 on an electronic instrument support system having an adjustable phone holder on the end of an adjustable arm, having a mounting base suction cup.